


I am just like you

by Marvelinspired



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Loki's parents, Maid Reader, Marvel Universe, Master / reader, Master Loki, Possessive Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelinspired/pseuds/Marvelinspired
Summary: This is a Victorian AU where Loki finds the new maid intriguing , Loki will do anything and everything to protect the people he loves even If that means hurting them for their own good. Possessive Loki. Hope you enjoy reading, it will be continued soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loki gets what he wants by any means possible...

In a house of Odin, the walls were blackened by the secrets that they concealed . In the house lived a family of 4 and the servants, The lord of the manner Odin whom was rarely seen in public due to his pride being shattered after the loss of his left eye. Frigga the lady of the house how’s wisdom was beyond her years. The oldest son Thor, a kindly man with the body of a Norse god, sunshine locks of hair that are always tied back with a red ribbon that was given to him in his earlier years by his younger brother Loki. Ah yes Loki… who could ever forget about Loki the adopted son of Lord Odin and Lady Frigga, rumours have it that Loki’s real mother Alaina, was a prostitute who drowned in a river when Loki was still just boy and his father Lord Laufey who had been madly in love with Alaina blamed the infant Loki for his mother’s death and left him to die in a church near his mother’s home. Lord Odin had been walking through the streets at night had stumbled upon the baby Loki and felt sorry for him and took him from the church as intended to raise him as another son, little did he know the trouble this would cause in the future not only for himself and his family but also for all those who happened to step foot into his estate.

 

The estate had many servants, the head butler was called Heimdall a very stoic gentleman who had a great eye for detail. One of the maids called Sif who had dark luscious locks and dark soulful eyes and many, many more servants. Both Loki and Thor in their younger years treated the servants as friends running around together and teasing the servants, both Thor and Loki enjoyed one another’s company greatly, that was until Thor started to develop feelings for one of the maids, Sif, who had at the time long golden blonde hair like Thor himself. Loki tried to convince Thor many times that if he pursued a relationship with Sif that it wouldn’t work and would only end up in heart ache for the both because soon he must wed another Lady named Jane Foster, yet Thor didn’t listen and do Loki took the situation into his own hands…

 

That night Loki had taken the keys to the servant’s quarters with one goal in mind, keep his brother from having his heart broken. He crept down to the kitchen to get the silver hair scissors, and then proceeded to find the room where the maid Sif slept, once he was sure he had the right room he opened the door and stepped into the small room. When he walked over to the bed where Sif slept and started to cut her long golden hair whilst she slept, she started to stir and Loki how was too focused in his task didn’t see this. Sif awake to see Loki looming over her scissors in hand, she tried to back away and scream but Loki held her in place and covered her mouth “try to move and I’ll use these scissors somewhere else as well Sif “Loki whispered to her, Sif sat there in her bed freighted and stiff as a board as all she could see in the dim light of the room was her golden locks falling around her she quietly cried to herself. After Loki, had finished he placed the scissors on the draws adjacent to Sif’s bed and placed a dark green box next to her “open it” whispered Loki, when she didn’t move to open it her grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him and hissed “I said open it” reluctantly she open the box and inside was a long, dark haired wig. She now realised what Loki had done to her, “I expect you to be long gone by the morning, do you understand me?” she didn’t respond, so Loki spoke a little louder “I said do you understand me” “yes” Sif sobbed out and with that Loki left her room with a smirk on his face and returned to his room to get some sleep before he had to be up to “console” his brother. Little did Loki know that Heimdall was standing at the opposite end of the corridor watching him retreat to his room.

 

Thor was devastated to say the least, the first women her had ever though he loved had left him with no way of knowing what had happened to her, the person who had helped him through this was Loki, telling him that one day he would find someone else to love and that Sif would one day come back to him. That day Lord Odin had called a family meeting up in the drawing room that was centred on the fourth floor of the estate, “you know why I have called you all here today, our maid Sif has left us regretfully, we assume that she left in the middle of the night without tell anyone why, this brings me onto the next matter of business we have hired a new maid” Odin gestured to the door. In stepped a young woman aged 17 with (h/l) (h/c) hair and hypnotizing (e/c) eyes she had already changed into the manors maid uniform, she spoke with a clear yet soft voice “good morning sir’s and madam “she curtsied to each member of the family “my name is (f/n) (l/n) “ Loki took in the curves of her body and the way she held herself, proud and confidently, and wondered how long she would last with him about, he stood up and this caught (f/n) ‘s attention. He sauntered over to her and looked directly into her (e/c) and said whilst smiling “my name is Loki , I’m sure we’ll get to know each other very well”


End file.
